


【港九】火车 下

by ConfidenceLevel_Minus36



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36/pseuds/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36





	【港九】火车 下

之前说到此结束的是黄旭熙，他觉得自己看金廷祐的眼神越发无法掩饰他越界的心。那时候他们在酒店楼上的酒吧喝东西，金廷祐听了他的话眉毛一挑，但是很快恢复如常。那天之后正赶上春节假期，金廷祐回了趟老家。平时也不是没有小长假几天见不到的情况，这次黄旭熙却觉得有点煎熬。最终他决定等金廷祐回来就表白，冒着被拒绝的风险。  
没想到放假回来他根本没有等到人，办公室里唯一的变化只有桌子上端正一纸辞呈。黄旭熙的太阳穴突的一跳，看来那天金廷祐说的会消失的别的东西也包括他自己，而自己的“报复”根本没打消他要和自己保持距离的念头。  
到底是哪里出了问题呢？金廷祐即使看起来冷冷清清，却也不会轻易和人一刀两断。他想起那天金廷祐点了红酒，即使他平时喝一杯啤酒都会脸红；又想起金廷祐好像初尝禁果的teenager，比起平时又心急又主动。  
黄旭熙拿出他天生商人的精明头脑，决定赌一赌金廷祐其实也是喜欢他的。他语气轻巧地给金廷祐发消息：“哥的辞呈我看到了，但是公司规定是必须当面解释清楚我才能批。你什么时候来一趟？”其实根本没有所谓的当面解释的要求。金廷祐是律师，比任何人都更熟悉规则，这种小把戏十有八九会被他看破。黄旭熙发消息的时候竟然比他第一次竞标都紧张。  
“好，明天上午。”金廷祐的消息很快就到，似乎是没意识到这根本就是“鸿门宴”。第二天上午十点半，他准时站在黄旭熙办公室门口。黄旭熙的办公室里暖气似乎开的特别足，穿着毛衣和衬衫的金廷祐只待了一会额头上就一层薄汗，他索性把毛衣脱了挂在手上。  
黄旭熙坐在办公椅上翻来覆去捏着一只纸打量，公事公办地说哥有事过来说。金廷祐走过去，黄旭熙说“坐下吧”。金廷祐左转右转没找到第二个椅子，才明白黄旭熙是让自己坐他腿上。金廷祐困惑地看着黄旭熙，不知道他这是闹哪出。黄旭熙也不说话，只扬扬手里那张纸，是金廷祐的辞呈。  
意图很明显，这是赤裸裸的威胁。昨天金廷祐收到短信还想公司什么时候有这种规定，不过就算去了黄旭熙还能吃了他不成，现在看来黄旭熙似乎真的想“吃”他。  
没办法，就算他们业余时间或者在床上是平等的，在公司他还是得听话；他的辞呈一天没通过，黄旭熙就一天是他老板。于是金廷祐小心翼翼坐在他一条腿上。  
黄旭熙看他一副“我是被迫出卖色相”的可怜兮兮的神色，直接把他两条长腿一捞放在自己另一条腿上，顺手把他胳膊上挂着的毛衣丢到办公桌上去；另一只手从金廷祐背后环住他的腰以防他摔下去。  
金廷祐红着脸推他：“别闹，这是公司——嘶...”黄旭熙根本不给金廷祐拒绝的机会，他直接隔着衬衫去咬金廷祐的乳头。金廷祐已经意识到今天他根本没法拒绝黄旭熙然后完好地走出去，只好先服软：“旭熙，咱们谈谈。”  
“你说，我听着。”黄旭熙直到衬衫濡湿到透出下面鲜艳的红色小点才满意地放开一边，头都没抬一下。金廷祐气急败坏去推黄旭熙的肩，谁知道黄旭熙正好撤了他腰后面的手要解他领口的扣子，金廷祐重心不稳下意识就拽着黄旭熙的衬衫领子把自己拉回他怀里。  
黄旭熙没打领带，金廷祐这么一扯脖子和小半截锁骨就露出来，之前金廷祐咬出的痕迹果然已经消掉了。黄旭熙拉起金廷祐的手放在牙印原本的位置说：“哥好狠心。”  
狠心显然不仅仅指的是他使劲咬的那一口，金廷祐却避重就轻问黄旭熙这里疼不疼。黄旭熙凑到金廷祐耳朵边上小声说“哥不告而别我心疼”。  
“Cas你说过那是最后一次的...”黄旭熙的脑袋压在他肩上，短发挠得金廷祐下巴痒痒的。金廷祐心软，轻轻搂住他的后背，也在他耳朵后面悄悄亲一下。  
“可我没说是最后一次见面，我不想哥只在生理需求上依赖我了，分明还可以是工作伙伴、朋友，或者是恋——”黄旭熙话没说完就被金廷祐的手机震动打断，是他法学院学长文泰一的电话。金廷祐递了辞呈就在考虑以后的生计问题，正好他学长自己开了事务所，他刚毕业的时候就向他抛过橄榄枝；即使他很快就被黄旭熙的公司法务部挖走，学长也说随时欢迎。放假回家之前他发了消息问学长还收不收人，学长很愉快就答应了。  
黄旭熙看一眼来电显示就明白是怎么回事，没想到泰一哥还没放弃挖他墙角。他示意金廷祐接电话，小声说：“哥知道怎么回答吧？”  
“怎么搞的好像我背着学长偷情一样...”金廷祐小声吐槽着把电话接起来，根本没看见黄旭熙眼里精光一闪，“泰一哥，有什么事吗？”  
“廷祐现在有时间吗？我在你家楼下。”黄旭熙听了电话内容一撇嘴，他还没去过他廷祐哥家里呢。醋意上来的黄旭熙在金廷祐脖子上种草莓，似乎是刻意发出声响，金廷祐只好把手机举到另一边以防对面的人听到：“不好意思，我现在不在家…而且哥我觉得…”没想到黄旭熙变本加厉，手顺着大腿滑下去隔着裤子揉他，金廷祐过电一样手一抖差点把手机扔出去。他堪堪握住手机，转回来瞪黄旭熙；后者厚着脸皮丝毫没有做错事的自觉，手指还接着在同一个地方流连地摩擦两下。  
“喂？廷祐？”对面泰一的声音传过来，金廷祐赶紧说他觉得自己大概不能辞职了。文泰一听了也不生气，笑呵呵道：“是黄旭熙不放人吧？那小子盯你盯得紧，是不是喜欢你啊？”  
“泰一哥你别瞎说！”金廷祐急忙打断他。可是黄旭熙听得一清二楚，憋着笑手上力道就没个准，激得金廷祐对着听筒一声嘤咛。金廷祐也来不及思考后果，说了句“泰一哥抱歉”就挂了电话。  
“呀！黄旭熙！”金廷祐脸红得像个柿子，急匆匆从黄旭熙身上弹起来；黄旭熙跟着起来想要去拉他，金廷祐就紧张兮兮地后退，直到后背贴在落地窗上再无退路他才僵硬地和黄旭熙对视。  
黄旭熙一只手抵着窗户一只手拦住金廷祐的腰确保他不会逃走，然后才开口道歉：“对不起啦哥...”他看金廷祐仍然像小动物一样戒备，环在金廷祐腰后的手就顺势滑进他的衬衫向上摸着安抚他。黄旭熙接着说：“可是泰一哥都看得出来的事情，哥为什么完全不明白呢？”  
“看出什么——唔。”没等金廷祐问完，黄旭熙就轻捏着金廷祐的下巴，把自己送上去。现在是接吻时间。最开始他只是含着金廷祐的唇瓣浅尝，等金廷祐放松下来就侵入他的牙关，唇齿纠缠到缺氧。  
“说你想我，嗯？”换气的空档黄旭熙说。他的低音炮在金廷祐听来简直是魔咒一样，金廷祐乖乖照做，手也环在黄旭熙脖子上。黄旭熙趁机去解金廷祐的腰带，咔哒一声让金廷祐的意识回归现实：“Cas，之前说好最后一次的！”  
黄旭熙却只心疼地比量他的腰：“哥又瘦了”，然后再去扯他松松垮垮挂在腰上的裤子，“我后悔了。一想到哥现在这样被别人看到我就会嫉妒。”黄旭熙说着把金廷祐翻过去，落地窗上隐约反射出他脸颊的飞红。  
“不行...万一对面有人...”金廷祐只穿着一件连大腿都盖不住的衬衫，胸前被黄旭熙舔舐过的地方伏在冰冰凉的窗户玻璃上。  
“所以哥要抓紧哦。”黄旭熙扯着窗帘递给他，看金廷祐几乎要把他们两个全卷进厚实的布料的同时手也没闲着。他的手滑进金廷祐的内裤轻轻挑逗着前端，直到棉质布料被微微湿润、金廷祐的呼吸也变得粘糊糊，他却忽然收了手：“哥虽然说不行，可是已经有反应了呢。哥对我这么敏感吗？”  
金廷祐羞得把脸埋进窗帘，却不争气地把下体往黄旭熙手心里蹭，咬着牙闷声一句：“你今天废话怎么多，到底做不做！”  
黄旭熙被他的傲娇行为可爱得紧，草草扩张就把自己送进去。挺进的时候金廷祐控制不住地叫出来，黄旭熙就把他转过来奖励他一个吻：“哥好甜。”  
金廷祐一条腿挂在黄旭熙的胳膊上，另一条腿勉强够得到地面，后背靠着的落地窗是他唯一的支撑。黄旭熙刻意慢慢进出，每次都只浅浅擦过金廷祐的敏感点。金廷祐只好眯着眼睛去索吻：“Cas...要抱抱...”  
“哥这么依赖我，我对哥而言到底是什么呀？”黄旭熙乖乖低头给他亲，然后就把金廷祐整个人捞起来架在自己身上。他眨眨眼睛似乎很期待金廷祐的回答，可金廷祐眼神朦胧地说“Cas是不听话的弟弟”时他就直接动了起来，速度和力度都比之前激烈不少。即使有窗帘遮着，金廷祐还是觉得自己的后背在玻璃上砸出了声，和交合处的水声交织着打在他鼓膜上。  
“Cas…啊…不行…太快了…”重力把黄旭熙送到一个新的深度，金廷祐大脑一片空白，根本给不了连贯的回答。他射之前唯一的念头只剩下但愿黄旭熙办公室的窗帘挂钩够结实，以及秘书现在不会进来。  
被顶在落地窗前射了一次的金廷祐已经没有站着的力气，只能虚靠在黄旭熙怀里喘粗气。可是黄旭熙根本不打算放过他。“哥还没有认清情况吗？不听到想听的话我今天不会放你走的。”黄旭熙说着拦腰把金廷祐抱起来往休息的小隔间走。  
听到这一句吓得金廷祐一抖，黄旭熙今天不会是要做到他表白为止吧？结果黄旭熙真的摁下办公桌上的内线电话让秘书把今天接下来所有的事情都推掉，他和金律师有事情要谈。  
所以这就是黄旭熙挖下的陷阱：今天黄旭熙要狩猎自己的心，他就乖乖地往坑里跳。他小声抗议，先说你肯定知道我要说什么，又说你刚才打断我。黄旭熙理直气壮回嘴：“我怎么打断你了？哥射之前一直Cas，Cas地喊我。”  
路过休息室床侧的穿衣镜时黄旭熙停住了。刚才黄旭熙在窗户前面欺负金廷祐的时候连衣服都没脱，不过是裤子拉链打开，周围沾了些可疑的水渍。金廷祐悄悄看一眼镜子里的自己就把脑袋埋进黄旭熙怀里。黄旭熙兴致更盛，说哥咱们还没对着镜子做过吧。  
休息室里铺了地毯，黄旭熙又脱了自己的衬衫垫在两个人下面，毕竟地毯可比窗帘难清洗。黄旭熙盘腿坐在地上，金廷祐斜着躺在他怀里。金廷祐两条腿打开成毫无隐私的角度，镜子里交合处和自己再一次抬头的性器带来极大的视觉冲击，尤其还有黄旭熙透过反射看着他的一双眼睛。  
金廷祐想，他最喜欢的就是黄旭熙的眼睛，即使工作上不得不掩饰情绪，在他面前黄旭熙眼里的情感却多到快要淌出来。他喜欢的从来都不仅是那个在生理上和他无比契合的黄旭熙，还有在商场上自信大胆的黄旭熙，只在他面前像小孩子一样自在的黄旭熙。  
视觉刺激下快感很快堆砌起来，这次却着重攻击金廷祐的泪腺。黄旭熙凑在他耳边问他喜不喜欢，金廷祐索性自暴自弃地喊：“是啊，我喜欢你！我，金廷祐！爱黄旭熙！”  
“哎，哥别哭啊。”黄旭熙急忙去抹金廷祐的眼泪。金廷祐任由他的大手在自己脸上搓来搓去，还要吸吸鼻涕说自己没哭。黄旭熙干脆停下来，他把廷祐从地上抱起来温柔地放到休息室的小床上，然后用全力去拥抱他，好像要把两个人融在一起。他又重复说哥是傻瓜，泰一哥都看得出来我喜欢你。  
“Cas...好硌...”黄旭熙听见金廷祐软软一声，赶紧把自己的腰带抽了。腰带扣敲在床头柜上叮当一声响。  
“不是那个...”金廷祐红着脸，一只手去解自己的衬衫扣子，两条腿挂在黄旭熙腰上把他拉得更近一点。黄旭熙了然，说哥我今天欺负你了，现在你欺负回来吧。

第二天，黄旭熙办公室的窗帘被撤掉清洗。金廷祐的辞呈也通过了，毕竟老板不能带头办公室恋爱。


End file.
